Kirby Party Wii
Kirby Party Wii is a Kirby game based off Mario party. There are 8 boards and 100 minigames. 20 in each genre (4 player, 2 vs 2, 1 vs 3, duel, and Battle) It will be released in 2018. Up to four can play with colors in the following order from left to right. , , and . It means , , and . When you're playing on the boards, you can do Battle Royale, Tag Team, 1 vs Rivals and Duel play, not nessecarilly in that order. There are four minigame types: free-for-all, 1 vs. 3, 2 vs. 2, and duel (1 vs. 1). There are 5 stars in the menu and each one is a diffenrent color and they will go in the following order from left to right. for Party mode for Minigame mode for Options mode for Solo mode for the shop. Characters There are a total of twenty playable characters in 'Kirby Party Wii''. Of these characters, five (Kabu, Poppy Brother Senior, Meta Knight, Kracko and King DDD) are unlockable through the Shop in the purple tent. Playable characters The five characters in italics are unlockable characters at the shop each worth 100 points. Info on Spaces Each space has a different effect. Spaces More about the five modes Party Mode '1 - 4 Players' The main mode of the game. They take the green star where Bronto Burt is the host in the green tent. Here, players can compete against other players or CPUs on a party board. Customized settings can be chosen, such as disabling or enabling bonuses, the number of turns, CPU difficulty, etc. There are four ways of playing Party Mode: *'Battle Royale': The free-for-all party mode. 4 players choose their characters and compete to see who is the superstar. *'Tag Battle': The teams party mode. Here, 2 players team up against another 2 to see who is the superstar team. Teams still play separately, though. Most minigames played are 2 vs 2 minigames. *'Duel Battle': The duel party mode. This mode is for only 2 players, but it still plays similarly to Battle Royale. Only duel minigames can be played. *'One vs Rivals': The 1 vs 3 party mode. Here, 3 players team up against 1 to see who is the superstar, the solo or the team. The players still play separately, though. Most minigames played are 1 vs 3 minigames. Minigame Mode '1 - 4 Players' A mode where the player can play eight games that use the minigames available in a variety of challenges that don't take place on game boards. Can be played with other players or CPUs. They take the blue star where Waddle Doo is the host in the blue tent. There are five games available for 4-player play: *'Free Play Show': Taking place in a circus-like area, players can freely choose the minigames that have been unlocked in other modes for play. *'Tower Battle': There are four towers in this competition, one for each player to climb. Whenever a player wins a randomly chosen minigame, they are allowed to climb one beanstalk leaf. The aim of this challenge is to see who can be the first to win 3, 5 or 7 minigames, depending on the options chosen, and reach the top of the beanstalk. If you are playing 2 vs 2, 1 vs 3, or 1 vs 1, there are only 2 towers. (Blue and Red if playing 1p and 3p vs 2p and 4p or 1p and 4p vs 2p and 3p (Green if you're playing 1p and 2p, vs 3p and 4p)) This is a medieval themed mode *'Block Builders': In this minigame mode, 4 players compete to see who makes it to the Warp Star first to escape the lava cavern. To do this, players have to win minigames to obtain blocks and build their own bridge in a shape that let's them reach the Star before someone else does. Sometimes, a 2-in-1 block bonus will appear, and whoever wins the minigame gets the rare, combined blocks for an advantage. This game is island themed. *'Roulette Rally': A big roulette starts spinning, and a player hops onto it. As they do so, the roulette begins to stop moving, revealing the spots in which the player landed and what they will have to do. After clearing it or failing, it will be the next player's turn. The roulette has four themes for four minigame types: free-for-all, 1 vs. 3, duel and 2 vs. 2. If the player clears the minigame, they get 3 points, if they don't, they lose 3 instead. Whoever has the most points at the end of the competition (can be up to 10 rounds), wins. This is a pirate theme. *'Space Bingo''': This is where 4 players play bingo by playing minigames. If you are playing a free for all, there will be 4 bingo squares each with 25 numbers. If you are playing 2 vs 2, 1 vs 3, or 1 vs 1, there are only 2, still with 25 numbers each. Who ever wins the minigame shown gets to blast that number of their choice with their laser. Whoever gets bingo 1st is the winner. This is space themed. Options Mode This is the mode where you can change the settings. They take the yellow star where Waddle Dee is the host in the yellow tent. You can change the sound settings, change your name, use the sound test, view data, or delete all. Category:Kirby Games Category:Wii Games